


I understand you

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, but like so light it cant be considered, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: At least someone in Gotham High School understands Edward Nygma, and that someone is his only and best friend Oswald Cobblepot.





	I understand you

The day had been long at Gotham HS. Both Oswald and Edward sat quietly by their own desks inside their shared room, doing their homework, or at least pretending to each other that they were. Oswald was making up a plan to ruin Fish's secret party that wasn't that much of a secret anymore, while Edward was finishing analyzing a little piece of cloth he had found in his locker's lock after he was released from inside of it by the janitor. Both were extremely focused, until the alarm to sleep time sounded in the hallways and they both looked towards the door.

"Do you think they will mind if we keep the lights on?" Oswald asked, and Edward pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, frowning.

"I hope not. I'm not finished."

"Neither am I" Oswald mumbled, grumpily, and turned back around. "You know what? A few beatings won't be too bad. It will be worthy in the end."

"Perhaps..." Edward whispered and slowly stood up, grabbing a few of his coats from the closet and stuffing them against the cracks of the door. Oswald looked up, surprised, and smiled at his friend's ingenuity. "Or we can just trick them."

"Edward Nygma, you are the cleverer person I've ever met" Oswald whispered, impressed, and Edward turned to him with a smile and a short nod. "Now we can pull an all nighter!"

"We could, but I do not think you should Oswald" Edward advised, sitting by his desk again. "You usually get bags under your eyes when you don't sleep at least five hours. It will be obvious to anyone that you didn't sleep."

"Edward, I use make up to pretend like I have bags under my eyes all the time" Oswald said, confused. "It gives me character. No one will notice the difference."

"I would."

"Are you going to snitch me?"

"Of course not."

"Then you are not a problem" Oswald said, turning back to his plan before frowning and looking back. "What are you doing with that piece of leather?"

"Oh, I'm analyzing it" Edward answered, careless, and Oswald tilted his head.

"What for?"

"To find out who locked me inside my locker" Ed's voice was calm, steady, even a little cold. "That way I can at least try to make them get a suspension over it."

"Someone... locked you inside your locker?" Oswald asked, eyes widening, and he rushed to Edward's side, pulling his chair with him and sitting down next to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"Before Ed!" Oswald replied, and Edward looked at him, impassive. "I could have helped you! You know I have contacts around, I can find who did this to you!"

"Oswald, I appreciate your help, but you seemed worried about Fish's party so I decided not to disturb you with my problems" he explained, calmly, and picked up the leather with tweezers. "How is the plan going by the way?"

"Ed, that doesn't matter. You're my friend, I don't want people locking you inside lockers around! Or fighting you! Or hurting you!" Oswald said, lowering Edward's hand and holding his wrist gently. "After your fight with Fish's guys, I'm worried about what your crazy mind might be plotting!"

"I'm not plotting anything that goes against the school's policy" Edward assured, and slowly put the leather down, taking Oswald's hand on his own. "Besides, the rules don't apply to Gotham's High School anyway. You say that all the time."

"I... I know, but listen. I have friends that can protect you from their stupidity" Oswald assured, smiling and taking Ed's hand on his both. "I don't... I can't let you get hurt Ed, you're... you're my only friend here."

"I know. And you are the only friend I have here too" Edward mumbled, and then looked down slowly, his eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly. "Oswald... can I ask you something? Something serious? You have to answer honestly."

"Sure Ed, anything" Oswald nodded, moving a bit closer to the taller boy. Edward sighed, fixing his glasses with his free hand, not even thinking about moving the one between Oswald's.

"How do you handle me?" he whispered, and Oswald furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "I know you like me. I know we are friends. But everyone else here despises me Oswald. I know it. I see how they look at me, how they whisper when I walk around them. I notice how they move away or push me away when I come close to say anything. How they don't even try to solve my riddles or laugh at my jokes. So how come you do nothing of that? If no one else can handle me, how can you Oswald?"

"... well" Oswald began, feeling himself getting a little confused himself. He didn't know an exact answer, but he knew something. "I think I just see you in a different way, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, interested, moving closer, and Oswald hummed, looking between Ed and the wall.

"I mean that they find you weird and I find you interesting" Oswald said, in all honesty, and Edward stared at him in a light surprised manner.

"Interesting how?"

"You talk about your passions, like video games and puzzles and riddles, like a business man talks about their successful company. You explain details like an expert teaching their subordinates. I think you have so much inside your head that you can't let that out in any other way than by jokes or puzzles or riddles. And I understand that. Like when I have too much rage in me that I need to hurt something. Or someone. It's just too much to explain it in words or thoughts or images."

Edward stared at him, eyes wide and shiny behind his glasses, and without thinking twice, he pulled Oswald for a tight hug, closing his eyes and holding Oswald's back tight. He, however, stood frozen for a little while before responding the hug and finding himself melting into it.

"Thank you for understanding me" Edward whispered, and Oswald nodded, sliding his hand over Ed's back and smelling his wonderful cologne as his face hid into his shoulders. "I don't know what I would do without you Ozzie, you're my best friend."

"Don't listen to them Ed" Oswald whispered, smiling to himself. "You have all you need. They mean nothing. I can promise you that."

Edward didn't respond, but Oswald knew he got the message.

Now, he just needed to find the dead body walking around the school that had locked Ed inside his locker.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting too invested
> 
> Comments, kudos and suggestions are always welcomed!


End file.
